


When the truth comes out

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: So when does Sana tell Yousef about the time she got jealous and emailed William and how does he react?Read to find out!





	When the truth comes out

It happens when Yousef is back from Turkey on Sana’s first day of school.

Yousef texts her when she gets back home from school asking her if she has finished school already, saying he doesn’t want to call her if she isn’t at home. Instead of replying, she calls him  
“Hello!  
\- Hello! Are you done with school yet?  
\- Yes I’m at home right now, just arrived.  
\- Ah good! I wanted to know how your day had been, did it went well?  
She’s touched that he thought of calling her, made sure she wasn’t at school and is genuinely curious about her day. She starts telling him about her different teachers, her timetable and before she knows it they’ve been on the phone for 30 minutes and are now telling each other stories about high school and their classmates.

He is telling her the story of a girl in his class who during the last year got a revenge on her crush, who had kissed another girl at a party, by putting rotten fruits in his locker every day for a week as well as the locker of the girl he had kissed .  
\- The guy had no idea who had done it and when he found out it was her and confronted her, she dragged him in front of the whole school!  
\- Oh wow  
\- Yeah, it’s crazy the things that jealousy makes you do  
\- Jealousy eats you up from the inside until you have to let it all out. And you don’t even realise what you’re doing. Trust me, I know.  
When he doesn’t reply right away, she realizes what she just said and bites her lips.  
\- What do you mean by that Sana?  
She isn’t sure that she’s ready to answer that question. Maybe it is time after all. She doesn’t know how to start  
\- Sana? Are you ok?  
\- Yes, I just…  
\- What is wrong?  
\- Remember what we talked about the evening before you left?  
\- Of course I do  
She can hear that he is getting worried and is lost  
\- I told you I hadn’t been good during Ramadan. I told you about getting bullied when I was younger and having troubles dealing with my anger when things like that happen to me. Well the bad things I did weren’t only related to that. Some of it had to do with jealousy.  
\- Ok… Sana, can you come out now?  
\- What?  
\- Yes, can you come out so we can talk about this face to face?

 

A few minutes later, she is coming out of her building and he is waiting for her outside. He smiles softly and she isn’t really sure what to say. He proposes to go to the nearest park. They walk in silence as she tries to prepare her words. She looks at him regularly and he seems concerned even if he smiles at her. They reach the pitch and sit down in front of each other, legs crossed. She takes a deep breath as he says :  
\- Alright, tell me everything, I am listening.  
But will you understand? she wonders.

\- I first got jealous of Noora at that first party we all went to together. The one where you brought the balloons remember? I went to pray in one of the rooms and when I came out and arrive in the living room you were sitting next to each other and you looked like you really enjoyed each other company. That’s when I first got jealous of Noora. Because of you.  
She can see him trying to remember the party and realizing what it means about how she felt about him back then. She continues before he can say anything.  
\- It happened a few times again. When she mentioned you and said you were nice, when the girls said you were cute and that you’d be great for Noora, when we brought Elias at her place and you were laughing together.  
\- But Sana…  
\- Please let me finish.  
He nods  
\- Before I tell you what happened next, I am going to tell you what happened with the girls that you saw at that party at my house.

She explains everything to him. The story with the Pepsi max squad and the girls, the fact that Vilde was bus boss, how she herself became boss and how things were going until that evening at the karaoke. She hesitates before telling him about the pictures she took of isak’s conversation with Sara and the Instagram account that she made, as well as the one made against Vilde. She didn’t plan on telling him all these details and yet, here she is pouring her heart out to this boy who is listening so intensely to her, brows furrowed and tension in his jaw. He doesn’t interrupt her flow of words. She doesn’t think she ever explained the situation in as many details as she does now. He is angry she can see, angry because of her pain, because of what she had to go through. He doesn’t approve of her actions but she knows that he understands.

When she is done, she takes a deep breath, preparing to tell him about what happened with noora. Before she talks, he says :  
”- What you did was not good Sana but what they did, Sara, as well as the other girls, it was awful. I hope you realize that you are not the bad one in this story. I am so angry at them right now and I can’t believe you invited them to your Eid party. You’re too good Sana, you truly are “.   
He says these words so softly, to make sure that she understands. He doesn’t blame her, he supports her and that’s all she needs to continue.

-The crazy thing I did because of jealousy, was using Noora’s password to hack her email address and send an email to William asking him to come back even if she didn’t want to send it. I did it at a time when I was in a really dark place and I know it wasn’t right, even if she is happy now. I should not have gone behind her back. And the reason why I was feeling so bad, wasn’t because I had seen you laugh with her but because of what happened at the karaoke bar.

She can’t say it. She just can’t. It’s hard enough to think about it even now. He understands after a few seconds what she is referring to and he looks terrified at first. Then remorse kicks in and he puts his head in his hands.  
\- This is the thing I regret the most Sana I promise, I…  
\- I know it didn’t mean anything. Noora explained it to me. But back then I didn’t and it hurt me so much. And from that moment, I just couldn’t get it out of my head. The idea of you two being together, added to what had just happened with the girls for the bus. It was too much and so when the boys said you were on a date with her, right after she told me she had good news, I lost it and emailed William. And I didn’t regret it at first because I just wanted her to.. I don’t know what I wanted really, to separate you I guess. I’m glad she’s happy with William now, but I still feel bad about doing it.  
She waits for his reaction.

Instead of talking, he stands up and come to sit down next to her. He slowly takes her hand from her lap and holds it between his own hands. He brushes his thumbs softly on her palm sending shivers all over her body. She can see that he is having trouble finding his words. He locks eyes with her and says:

\- Going behind your friend’s back was a bad thing to do. And you know that. After hearing all the things you had to go through, it’s a wonder you haven’t done anything worse. Actually it’s not, because you’re a good person, no, you’re a great person and you’re one of the best and most interesting person I’ve ever met. Knowing I caused you that much pain, it…burns me inside. I apologize for all the pain I’ ve caused you and I’ll keep on apologizing for a long time. I regretted it as soon as it happened. But I want you to know that I never thought about anyone else the way I think about you. You’ve been on my mind for so long it’s like you’ve always been there. But this isn’t about me. This is about you. You and how strong you are. What you did was wrong but you came out of it. And you are so good to your friends and so kind. You reacted badly, yes. Sometimes you can be really sharp and harsh but it’s because of what happens to you, it is not who you are. You are not what happens to you. And I…I wouldn’t change anything about you.

She didn’t realize how much she needed to hear him say these things to her before now. How much she needed him to apologize, to tell her that he regretted what had happened, that he understood her pain, that he didn’t think she was a bad person, that he supported her and that he accepted her. She feels as though a weight is lifted off her shoulders. She doesn’t think she ever felt more connected to him that she does in this moment after going back through the pain together. She takes a deep breath.

\- I wouldn’t change anything about you either.  
-Really?  
\- Really. Thanks for making me talk about this.  
His thumbs are now tracing patterns on her hands. The tension is slowly fading away as they smile at each other.  
\- You’re dangerously close to being a hacker though, you’ve got skills girl.  
-Shut up or I’ll hack you.  
As the sun sets, they keep on laughing and talking. Simply enjoying the fact that they have each other now.


End file.
